<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Não veja filmes de terror antes de dormir by VanessaSakata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080340">Não veja filmes de terror antes de dormir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata'>VanessaSakata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Nonsense, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki, no meio da madrugada, tem um grande desafio a enfrentar: ir ao banheiro. Porém, isso não é tão simples assim para o nosso protagonista...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Não veja filmes de terror antes de dormir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, cara...!</p><p>Sério mesmo que eu tenho que sair daqui do meu futon? Sério mesmo que tenho que ir ao banheiro esvaziar minha bexiga nesse friozinho da madrugada?</p><p>Tentei voltar a dormir, mas era impossível. Minha bexiga tá realmente cheia e não tem como eu voltar a dormir sem ir ao banheiro esvaziá-la. Eu não deveria ter virado todo aquele leite de morango, era quase meia caixa! E agora tô aqui precisando ir ao banheiro tirar água do joelho, mas não quero sair da minha zona de conforto pra me embrenhar nas trevas profundas da madrugada.</p><p>A madrugada é escura e cheia de horrores... Vai saber que criaturas perambulam por aí enquanto a gente dorme?</p><p>Não, não, não, não...! Preciso me convencer de que não há nada! É só coisa da minha cabeça após ver um filme de terror! É isso! Eu só vi um filme de terror com Shinpachi e Kagura antes de dormir e agora minha cabeça tá me pregando uma peça e eu tô ficando neurótico à toa! Eu só tô ouvindo o Sadaharu mudar de posição para continuar a dormir, não é nenhuma criatura assustadora rastejando pela sala!</p><p>Ah, qual é...? Eu já enfrentei tanta coisa... Sobrevivi a uma guerra e virei uma lenda nos campos de batalha. Como o lendário Shiroyasha pode ficar encolhido num futon por um medinho besta de filme de terror?!</p><p>Eu não posso borrar e nem molhar as calças de medo de uma armadilha da minha imaginação! Sim, é uma armadilha da minha imaginação! Fantasmas não existem!</p><p>Quer dizer, existem sim... Enfrentei uns, mas esse não é o caso! Preciso me convencer de que não há nada assustador no caminho até o banheiro! Não, não há nenhum espírito devorador de almas por aqui! Nananinanão!</p><p>Sou um homem! Um adulto! Não sou uma criancinha pra ter medo de alma penada ou de bicho-papão!</p><p>Não, não, não, não...! Não posso ter medo de ir ao banheiro, não pega bem para um marmanjo como eu ter medo de ir ao banheiro no escuro!</p><p>Mas... E se tiver realmente um espírito devorador de almas como no filme? Um stand? Sim, deve ter um stand que vira um espírito devorador de almas à minha espreita, porque não consigo dormir e preciso me aliviar no banheiro... E posso ser pego no caminho!</p><p>Já sei! Vou esperar até amanhecer pra poder ir ao banheiro, mas...</p><p>... O despertador marca que ainda são duas e meia da manhã. Falta muito pra amanhecer.</p><p>Eu poderia acender a luz pra poder ir ao banheiro? Poderia, se o Shinpachi não estivesse passando a noite aqui, dormindo na sala. Assim como odeio que acendam a luz na minha cara enquanto tô dormindo, com certeza o Quatro-Olhos também odeia, e ele tem sono leve.</p><p>A possibilidade de acender a luz está descartada. Não tenho muita alternativa, minha bexiga tá doendo de tanto segurar...</p><p>... Eu realmente preciso MUITO de ir ao banheiro. O tempo está chuvoso e não posso me dar ao luxo de molhar as calças e o meu futon. Vai demorar a secar e o Shinpachi tá usando meu futon extra. Não dá pra dormir no chão. Sem condições.</p><p>O que acontece se eu continuar segurando? Dor na bexiga? Infecção urinária? Fimose?</p><p>Não, não, não, não...! Não existe fantasma nenhum aqui! Não existe espírito devorador de corpos! Eu não posso ficar com fimose! De jeito nenhum, isso ainda pode me deixar até impotente!</p><p>Isso é ruim... Isso é muito ruim.</p><p>Preciso ir ao banheiro mesmo...</p><p>A madrugada é escura e cheia de horrores... E se eu encontrar um dentista-fantasma-devorador-de-almas...?!</p><p>Para, Gintoki! Para de ficar neurótico! É culpa do filme de terror!</p><p>Preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro, definitivamente! Coragem, Gin-san, você consegue! Só alguns segundos de coragem já me bastam pra evitar que eu me molhe!</p><p>Bom, vamos lá...</p><p>Decidi me levantar do futon e abri com muita cautela a porta do meu quarto. Tudo escuro e calmo. Bem, eu já conhecia a disposição dos móveis da sala e sabia me desviar de todos, então não foi difícil passar no escuro, só precisava ter cautela pra não pisar no Quatro-Olhos. Nenhum sinal do tal espírito devorador de almas. Ótimo.</p><p>Saí da sala e segui para a porta do banheiro. Olhei para os lados, me certificando de não haver nenhum stand. Entrei no banheiro e me aliviei. Cara, tomar coragem por alguns segundos pode ser realmente muito bom... Tão relaxante quanto esvaziar a bexiga depois de tanto segurar...</p><p>Isso me fez dar um longo suspiro de alívio. Mas logo me lembrei de que havia o caminho de volta.</p><p>Coragem, cara! Desperta o Shiroyasha que há em você!</p><p>Apaguei a luz do banheiro e saí. Estava mais confiante, afinal eu havia conseguido chegar ali e fazer o básico número um. Poderia voltar ao meu quarto e dormir em paz até a hora do meu despertador tocar, sem o perigo de molhar a roupa, nem de qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Nada poderia me meter medo agora!</p><p>Foi quando ouvi um “GLUT!”, vindo da direção da cozinha. Eu tinha esquecido o espírito devorador de almas! Gritei de susto, me joguei atrás do sofá procurando minha bokutou e ouvi passos vindo na direção de onde estava Shinpachi.</p><p>O devorador de almas devorou a alma do Quatro-Olhos e fez “GLUT!”, eu ouvi!</p><p>Eu seria o próximo a ser envolvido pelas trevas e minha alma viraria alimento daquele espírito... Em nome da sobrevivência, eu acendi a luz da sala e Shinpachi estava de pé na sala, me encarando sem entender nada.</p><p>― Ué, Gin-san – ele questionou. – Eu só fui beber água na cozinha...</p><p>Foi quando caiu a ficha. O “GLUT!” não era de nenhum espírito devorador de almas... Era do galão de água no filtro da cozinha...!</p><p>Não respondi nada, saí da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido, entrei no quarto e me enfiei no meu futon pra tentar esquecer o ridículo que passei.</p><p>Definitivamente, não posso ver filme de terror antes de dormir...!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>